Recuerdos en la Lluvia
by Euni-chan
Summary: Porque tras cada trueno y cada gota de lluvia que cae sobre Hogwarts, està el recuerdo imborrable de una noche...


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Ésta historia es invención mía, ¡no la tomes sin permiso!

**Rated:** "_M_". Para mayores, si eres menor de 17 años no lo leas, o hazlo bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna en especial. Además de la anterior. Está ambientado en el sexto libro/película: "Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo".

**Dedicatoria**: Está dedicado a TequilaNervous y a MariSeverus. Cuyos Fics me inspiraron a hacer el mío propio. (¡Ojala lo lean algún día!)

…

"_**Recuerdos en la Lluvia"**_

…

_Si fuera la lluvia… que une la tierra y el cielo los cuales nunca se mezclarán… _

_¿Seré capaz de unir los corazones de la gente…? _(Bleach)

Llovía.

Llovía a cántaros afuera del frío castillo de Hogwarts justo como _aquella noche. _

Suspiro sacando mi nariz por primera vez en cuatro horas de entre las páginas de un grueso libro de aritmancia. Lo dejo a un lado junto a una pila de libros de temas diversos, los cuales he estado leyendo desde bien entrada la tarde.

Pero no es el cansancio el que me hace descansar de mi tarea, no, para nada; es el repiquetear de la lluvia en el techo lo que llama mi atención, es el olor de la tierra mojada y la cortina de agua que se ve a través de la ventana a pesar de la oscuridad nocturna.

Me hace recordar esa noche de fría lluvia en las mazmorras de este viejo castillo, esa noche que pase junto a _él_….

Nunca podría olvidarlo, aunque pasaran mil años. Aunque el mismísimo Lord Voldemort me amenazara con lanzarme un Cruciatus no podría borrar esa noche de mi memoria.

La noche en la que él y yo fuimos más que el odioso profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y yo la insoportable sabelotodo Gryffindor que necesita responder todas las preguntas. Esa noche de lluvia jamás se nos olvidará ni a él ni a mí.

Lo sé.

Puedo verlo en el fondo de sus ojos negros cuando me mira en clase o nos cruzamos en el pasillo por accidente.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_* **Flash Back***_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, me dirigía hacia las mazmorras del castillo puesto que había sido castigada por Snape por contestar a una de sus preguntas en clases –como cosa extraña-. El hecho es que empezaba a llover afuera y, a pesar de llevar mi capa y mi suéter, sentía que el frío penetraba cada poro de mi piel.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor me detuve, toqué suavemente la puerta un par de veces mientras me preguntaba por qué el profesor Snape no cambió de habitaciones al empezar a impartir clases de Defensa.

No pude ahondar en mis pensamientos pues escuché un suave _"adelante"_ desde adentro y giré el pomo de la puerta para entrar al despacho. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué al escritorio donde estaba el profesor Snape corrigiendo algunos pergaminos.

-Al fin llega, Granger. ¿A parte de respondona, impuntual?- chasqueó la lengua- 5 puntos menos de Gryffindor por hacerme esperarla.

-Lo siento señor-musité- es que me había olvidado de mi suéter y regresé por él, es que como está lloviendo puede bajar la temperatura- expliqué rogando que no me bajara más puntos por la tonta explicación del clima.

Al parecer mis oraciones fueron escuchadas puesto que me indicó que me sentara en una silla frente a él, ambos separados por el escritorio.

Fue entonces cuando me permití ojear la habitación de un modo muy sutil: habían varios estantes llenos de libros, a un costado se hallaba la chimenea, al frente de ésta había una alfombra persa muy bonita con cojines mullidos y sillones de oreja; los candelabros eran plateados y flotaban por la habitación, a parte del mobiliario usual había un par de puertas a un lado del escritorio, todo decorado en verde oscuro y negro.

Contrario a lo que se pueda pensar me pareció muy bonita decoración puesto que era acentuada con finos objetos de plata. Nada ostentoso, pero elegante, muy propio de Severus Snape.

-Señorita Granger- llamó mi atención- ¿Le importaría ayudarme a corregir estos ensayos?

-Para nada- dije tomando los ensayos que el profesor deslizaba hacia mi lado del escritorio. Tomé una pluma y comencé a leer.

Afuera seguía lloviendo con mucha fuerza y la temperatura bajaba rápidamente. Ya no tenía puesta mi capa sino mi suéter ya que sin la capa estaba más cómoda para corregir los ensayos.

Sentía mis pies fríos a pesar de mis zapatos y medias, y mis manos por los mismos pasos que los pies. Dejé la pluma y el ensayo que acaba de corregir sobre el escritorio, eché la silla hacia atrás y comencé a frotar mis manos para generar calor.

De pronto un resplandor iluminó el despacho y, segundos después un ruidoso estruendo acompañó al sonido feroz del aguacero en el techo.

Me sobresalté en la silla e hice mover algunas cosas en el escritorio, fue entonces cuando el profesor Snape me miró con sus ojos oscuros por un par de segundos.

-¿Le asustan los truenos, Granger?- me preguntó sin apartar su mirada.

-En realidad solo me sobresaltan, me toman por sorpresa Señor-dije rompiendo el contacto visual. Era demasiado para mí, pues comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo en la garganta.

-Tiene frío.

-Ehm... No tanto- mentí.

-No le estaba preguntando.

Él se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio, me hizo levantarme de mi silla y seguirlo al frente de la chimenea. Sacó su varita y, apuntando a la chimenea, murmuró: _Incendio._

Inmediatamente el fuego se avivó en la vieja chimenea y me hizo sentarme a su lado en la rica alfombra entre unos cómodos cojines.

Otro trueno cayó y yo volvía a sobresaltarme, pero esta vez me aferré a lo más cercano a mí: Snape.

Me extrañé al darme cuenta que después de unos segundos de estar aferrada a él, éste no me apartó de sí. Pero más me sorprendí cuando comencé a notar el calor que generaba el cuerpo de mi profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Aspiré su aroma, una mezcla de hierba buena, menta y una colonia suave, un aroma muy masculino. Casi instantáneamente mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y yo tuve miedo de que él sintiera esa agitación en mí.

Me separé de él lentamente y volví mi rostro hacia las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, mis mejillas ardían, seguramente estaba completamente colorada.

Me quité los zapatos y las medias para calentarlos con el calor que emanaba de la chimenea, luego me senté al estilo indio jugueteando con mis manos, nerviosa por el atrevimiento que me había tomado minutos antes con el profesor Snape.

-Señorita Granger…

-¿Si?-esperaba una reprimenda, una resta de puntos, un grito. Pero al notar que no me respondía me preocupé. Lo miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos completamente.

Algo en sus profundos ojos oscuros me hizo pensar que él no era tan malo como todos decían, y ya no pude pensar coherentemente. Los latidos de mi corazón volvieron a tomar un ritmo desenfrenado, como si cientos de caballos salvajes galopasen en mi pecho.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo lo bastante cerca para que sentir su aliento chocar con mi boca entreabierta, sus ojos no pararon de mirarme salvo en el momento en que mi mirada se desvió a sus labios.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios rozando los míos delicadamente, jamás me lo hubiese esperado de él. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y acomodé mi posición sin dejar de besarlo: me levante ligeramente y mis piernas se abrieron para sentarme sobre él rodeando su cadera con la mía. Mis piernas aferradas a su espalda.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda en sutiles caricias mientras su lengua exploraba mi boca deliciosamente. Gemí un poco cuando el profesor Snape rozó mis senos al dibujar con sus manos mis curvas desde el inicio de mi pecho, pasando por mis caderas y apretando suavemente aquél sitio donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar en esa habitación desde el momento en que el profesor Snape y yo comenzamos a desvestirnos sobre la alfombra persa. Lo supe desde el momento en que las llamas de la chimenea iluminaban su pálido y esbelto torso cubierto de cicatrices de batalla, sus brazos musculosos, sus piernas fuertes…

Lo supe desde que otro trueno cayó y yo ya no sentía miedo, solo temblaba de anticipación al sentir sus hábiles manos estimular mis endurecidos pezones mientras él me besaba.

Él me miró a los ojos cuando introdujo un dedo dentro de mí y yo gemí de placer; no dejó de mirarme cuando, tras sacar su dedo de mí saboreó mi esencia. Y fue allí cuando noté su mirada de deseo sobre mí.

Ya no me importaba la lluvia que arremetía gota a gota contra Hogwarts y sus terrenos, ya no sentía frío. No, para nada. Sólo sentía un gran calor emanando de mi cuerpo y del suyo…

-Mírame…

Fue lo que dijo cuando se introdujo en mí. No sentí dolor, solo una ligera incomodidad al albergar, por primera vez, toda la asombrosa longitud y anchura del miembro del profesor Snape en mí.

Lo que siguió fue una total sensación de euforia y llenura.

El profesor comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mí, y yo mordía suavemente mi labio inferior mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda. Él se inclinó para besarme con pasión y hambre a lo que yo respondí torpemente pues sus movimientos eran cada vez más largos. Sacaba su miembro de mí casi por completo para luego introducirlo de nuevo con fuerza haciendo que sensaciones que nunca había experimentado se apoderaran de mí.

-Más fuerte señor, por favor.

Murmuré sobre excitada contra sus labios. No hubo que pedir más: él embestía rápidamente contra mi cuerpo, yo enrosqué mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas para aumentar más él contacto –como si hubiese sido remotamente posible-; ya sentía el orgasmo formarse en mi interior, y luego de unos segundos alcancé el clímax pronunciando roncamente su nombre:

-Profesor Snape…

-Por esta noche, soy Severus.

Respondió en un susurro junto a mi oído. Casi inmediatamente el que gimió fue él, y tras unos segundos sentí un líquido derramándose dentro de mí.

Permanecimos unos segundos en la misma posición, unidos de la manera más íntima posible, besándonos. Pero luego él se recostó a mi lado en la alfombra y yo me acomodé mecánicamente: apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y volví a aspirar su fragancia mientras los latidos de mi corazón luchaban por apaciguarse.

Afuera podía sentir la lluvia seguir golpeando el techo de Hogwarts pero ya no me importaba porque estaba muy concentrada en la sensación de confort y protección que me brindaba el ser abrazada por mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Sigue con frío?- su voz me sobresaltó. Aún no sé cómo pero arrastre dos palabras para contestar la pregunta.

-No, profesor.

-Por esta noche, soy Severus- sentí una leve caricia en mis enmarañados cabellos- No me haga repetirme, Granger.

No le discutí, solo levanté mi rostro ligeramente y me encontré con sus labios, y un beso largo y dulce. Mientras me besaba sentí sus dedos acariciar mi vientre al poner un hechizo anticonceptivo.

-Puedo borrar esto de tu memoria, si quieres- me dijo al separar sus labios de los míos.

-No.-contesté firmemente- Jamás me quites este recuerdo, Severus.

Lo último que creí escuchar esa noche fue un conjuro de su parte: _Accio_ Cobija, junto al débil repiqueteo de la lluvia…

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_* **Fin** **Flash Back***_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella noche de lluvia, quizás cuatro o cinco meses…

Abro mis ojos tras oír el retumbar de un trueno. No me había dado cuenta de que estaban cerrados hasta este momento.

Desvío la mirada de la ventana y me concentro en el sitio donde me encuentro: La biblioteca.

Debo salir de allí rápidamente y volver a mi sala común si no quiero congelarme de frío en este lugar vistiendo solamente mi uniforme.

Recojo mis libros y pergaminos de estudio, junto a otros de registro que Harry quiere que revise para averiguar no sé qué sobre un tal príncipe mestizo, los meto en mi bolso y salgo de la biblioteca tras saludar a la bibliotecaria.

Camino en el pasillo rápidamente para intentar llegar a las escaleras lo más rápido que pueda y de esa forma llegar a la sala común donde seguramente, Harry y Ron esperan por mí. En mi apresuramiento tropiezo con _algo_, mejor dicho, con alguien.

Miro hacia arriba de la figura oscura y observo el pálido rostro de mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me extiende un par de libros que se me han caído y luego de observarme unos pocos segundos, me dice con una mirada intensa:

-Cuidado señorita Granger, podría pensar que quiere atacarme.- Yo lo miro interrogante por un par de segundos- ¿No le han dicho que atacar a un profesor merece también un castigo, no solamente andar de respondona cuando no le hacen una pregunta directa?

Intenta ser mordaz, lo sé. Él trata de ocultar lo que sus ojos oscuros me gritan.

-Tenga cuidado, o podría pensar que quiere ser castigada señorita Granger.

Le regalo una media sonrisa y, él empieza a caminar. Me giro para verlo avanzar lentamente por el pasillo.

-Tal vez profesor, tal vez…

Antes de girar sobre mis talones puedo ver como él detiene su caminar abruptamente.

**Fin**

…

_**¡Hola!**_

Gracias por leerlo, es mi primer fic de HP, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal.

¿Sabes? Si le das al botoncito verde de abajo que dice "_Submit Review_" puedo saber lo que opinas de este escrito…

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!

_**Euni-chan.**_


End file.
